marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Chicago Wine Party
|image = |caption = Al espousing his new philosophy in "The Chicago Wine Party", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 7 |overall = 138 |network = FOX |production = 7.07 |imdb = tt0642390 |guests = Kari Coleman Peaal Shear Michael Goldfinger Cynthia Allison Hartley Silver Flora Burke Jim Chiros Cynthena Sanders Ed Burke |taping = October 16, 1992 |airdate = November 1, 1992 |writers = Stacie Lipp |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Frat Chance" |next = "Kelly Dosen't Live Here Anymore" }} The Chicago Wine Party was the seventh episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on November 1, 1992, also the 138th overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by Gerry Cohen, was written by Stacie Lipp. Synopsis The Bundys get political when Al protests against a two-cent beer tax. Storyline On a stroll home through the city (because the Dodge has broken down yet again) in the seventh season's seventh outing, Al finds himself unexpectedly moved to politics, when he is informed of a soon-to-be-introduced two cent tax on beer. He decides he must mount a campaign of resistance to this completely unfair burden on the ordinary working man, and sets out to be heard around the city. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars: *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven (credited but doesn't appear) Guest starring *Kari Coleman as Muffy *Pearl Shear as Volunteer #1 *Michael Goldfinger as Doug *Cynthia Allison as TV News Anchor *Hartley Silver as Storekeeper Jim *Flora Burke as Volunteer #2 *Jim Chiros as Activist #1 *Cynthena Sanders as Activist #2 Trivia *This episode aired two days before the United States presidential election of 1992, which Bill Clinton won. *Jefferson mentions Jackie Kennedy who was the former First Lady of the United States from 1961-1963. Jefferson also mentions events of her life; her first husband's (John F. Kennedy) assassination, marrying a Greek man (Aristotle Onassis), and then booking a book editor. Jackie was still alive when this episode aired, passing away two years later in 1994. *The TV News reporter mentions the TV series F Troop. This was a sitcom about U.S. soldiers and American Indians in the Wild West during the 1860s that originally aired from 1965-1967 on ABC. One of the actors from the show, Larry Storch would later appear on MWC as Kelly's acting coach during season 9. *Al mentions the animated TV show Tom and Jerry, specially the cartoon violence of that show. *A sign for Final Vinyl, the record shop where Al goes to find the name of a song in season 5's " Oldies But Young 'Uns" , can be seen in this episode as the Bundys walk away after the election results *Cynthia Allison, who plays the TV news reporter, was an actual news reporter for KNBC and KABC in Los Angeles during the 1980s. *MWC co-creator Ron Leavitt makes a cameo in this episode as the drunk person who shows the news reporter the centerfold from a nudie magazine *MWC writer Larry Jacobson makes a cameo in this episode as a drunk man who puts his arm around the news reporter after the election results are revealed *Al's line at the end of the episode, "Read my lips, don't tax beer" is a reference to a line made by then-President George H.W. Bush, "Read my lips, no new taxes" *One of the beer girls in the video Al watches is played by internet model, Cindy Margolis, who was named by Guinness World Record as "the most downloaded woman on the internet" in 2000. Goofs *The voting booth is covered by a news crew from TV station KLDB. However, this show is set in Chicago where TV station call letters all start with a W. *For most of the episode they talk about a 2 cent beer tax increase, but near the end, when the news reporter is talking about it, she mentions a 2 percent beer tax increase. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes